14 February 1999 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-02-14 ; Comments *This programme bears a marked similarity to 11 February 1999 (Radio Mafia), including the same story about Senseless Prayer: however, in that show, it was snowing heavily around Peel Acres, and now there is just a little, like dandruff, and the whole area smells, so JP tells us, like "tooth decay". Sessions *None Tracklisting *DJ Hired Gun: 'Try Again (12")' (Influential) *Dinosaur Jr.: 'Leper (CD-In Session)' (Strange Fruit) *EC Groove Society: 'Noisy Bugger (12")' (Urban Sounds) *Andrew Beaujon & Women In Rock: 'Throw The Apes (7")' (555 Recordings) *Howie B: 'Anniversary (CD-Snatch)' (Pussyfoot) :(JP: 'Last week I played you a new record by Echo & The Bunnymen. It's always nice when people who've done stuff in the past that you kind of admired reappear and start doing the sort of thing again. Their reappearance 18 months ago I wasn't that taken with, but, judging from the four tracks that I've been sent as a sampler for the forthcoming LP "What Are You Gonna Do With Your Life?", really the band is back in great form, I'd say.') *Echo & The Bunnymen: 'When It All Blows Over (CD-What Are You Going To Do With Your Life?)' (London) *Ultras: 'The Ultra Factor (Compilation CD-Attack Of The New Killer Surf Guitars)' (Shanachie) :(JP: 'I may be old and I may be ugly but I do find some nice records to play you.') *Pop-Off Tuesday: 'Daisy Mirror (CD-Pop-Off Tuesday)' (Nanophonica) *Jean-Michel: 'Pediculos Humanus (CD-Marshmallow Rooms)' (Eleganz) :(JP: 'One of the exciting things that happens to you if you have a job like mine is that you're often stopped in the street by complete strangers offering you CDs and cassettes and so forth of their music, and by and large these tend to be faintly disappointing, I have to admit, but last week I was stopped in the street in London by some people called Senseless Prayer. They gave me a demo CD that they'd made, and the first track on it is really good, once it gets going.') *Senseless Prayer: 'Step Number One (EP-Stars And Crayons)' (demo CD) *Lightnin' Hopkins: 'Tell Me Pretty Mama (CD-Jake Head Boogie)' (Ace) *Built To Spill: 'The Plan (CD-Keep It Like A Secret)' (Warner Bros.) *TD5: 'Criminal Damage (Chris Liberator Remix) (12")' (Off The Wall) *''(news - edited out)'' *Metalunas: 'X-Minus-One (CD-X-Minus-One)' (American Pop Project) *Johnny Adams: 'If I Could See You One More Time (Compilation CD-Dave Godin's Deep Soul Treasures Taken From The Vaults...Volume 2)' (Kent) *Decorum: 'All Mighty (12"-Contrax)' (Liftin' Spirit) *Hefner: 'The Hymn For The Alcohol (7")' (Sticky) *Rom=Pari: 'Transmutation (CD-View)' (Sub Rosa) *Dream City Film Club: 'Country Paranoia (CD-In The Cold Light Of Morning)' (Beggars Banquet) *Karamasov: 'Sun Always Shines In Space (CD-On Arrival)' (Satellite) *Vermooste Vløten: 'Mir (CD-Ngongo)' (Flittchen) *Sonny Hunter & Stan Fortune: 'Trip On The Strip (Compilation CD-Signifying! Funky Organ Grooves From The Big Apple)' (Beat Goes Public) *Disco Duck: 'Ring A Duck (Vol. 1)' (Disco Duck) *Fall: 'What You Need (CD-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Tinklers: 'Omi (CD-Slowpoke)' (Serious) *Black Star Liner: 'Inder Automatic (CD-Bengali Bantom Youth Experience)' (WEA) File ;Name *Peel Show 1999-02-14 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:11 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:BFBS Category:Available online Category:Carsten Tapes